99th Hunger Games
by mintysplash
Summary: Hunger Games
1. Reapings for District 1

I cry into my mother's shoulder.

"Please mommy, don't let them take me!"

"Shh. You won't get reaped. You're 13 now, Ania, it's alright. You won't get reaped. Lilian's only in fourteen times, and there are hundreds, maybe thousands of names in there. Don't worry, it's okay."

Her soothing voice calms me down as I drift off into sleep.

I dream of Lilian. She's fourteen, almost fifteen years old. She's everything to me.

I can't let her get picked.

...

I'm disabled in my leg. My right leg is paralysed at my knee joint, and it's hard to walk. Even though we're district 1, we're poor. My mom works at the factory shining shoes for shops in town. I'm a waste of time for her to take care of me. It's still two days before the reaping.

Without telling Lilian or mom, I sneak out to the town hall. "Twenty slips, for tesserae, please."

I neatly write Ania Ivory on each of the twenty slips. Twenty bags to bring home.

If I get picked, it's better if I go, better than Lilian.

"seven more, please." I say to the attendant at the desk. She looks surprised. I sign them, then use my sled to carry the bags home.

...

"What have you done!?" My mother screams when I tell her I got twenty-seven slips for tesserae.

"It's better me than her."

...

I get reaped. It's not like I was surprised. I limp to the stage and smile, wave, and shake the attendant's hand.

Lilian is crying and screaming, Mom is too. I'm shaking inside. It was for Lilian.

for her.


	2. Reapings for District 2

"The girl tribute will be... Elisa Hawthorne! Where are you, love? Come out, it's alright!"

No it's not. My Girlfriend just got picked. I knew this would happen. I should have never let her take tessarae. I shouldn't have, ei-

"Elrick Jameson? Ah, there you are! Come on, hurry along!"

My worst nightmare. Elisa and I exchange painful glances. "Two young tributes this year! Your ages, dearies?"

"Fifteen." Elisa says sharply, obviously trying to hide tears.

"Sixteen." I say coldly as well. I scan the crowd for my mother. Her eyes are brimming with tears and shock. I send her a comforting glance.

The attendant hurries us away to the luxury hall, awating out 'good-byes' to friends and family. I hear sobbing in the other room, then Elisa's voice. "No! You can't take me! I won't go! No! Please don't! I refuse!" She's fighting back.

Before I can scream NO! to her, I hear gunshot and a thud.

The new tribute for District 2 is Miranda Ling.


	3. Reapings for District 3

I'm eighteen. We're rich. I'm a career. I've been waiting for tomorrow my entire life. Since I was seven, I've been training to kill in the most high-tech facility. My name is Kinnly. Kinnly Warron. And I'm going to win the Hunger Games.

At the reaping, some 12-year-old shrimp gets chosen. I'm the first to scream "I voulenteer!"

The boy's pale face flushes in relief. I stand tall on stage. The girl from my district is my sister's best friend. When I get up to the podium, she shrinks away from me. Her name is Strawberry Bloomfield. She'll be an easy kill.


	4. Reapings for District 4

My name is Hillary Hartworth. I'm 12. I'm the skinniest girl at school.

My mom made us both, my and my 13-year-old brother, Mitchell, take fourteen slips in tessarae.

At the reaping, my mom stands behind me with her hand on the droopy shoulder of my faded yellow hand-me-down dress. My brother wears the striped shirt my dad had. It's a bit saggy on him.

"Ladies first now, haha! Let's see... the girl tribute for District four shall be..." Ms. Humpkin roots her fingers around the glass bowl. I, however, am transfixed by the shiny uniforms worn by the peacekeepers. My mom pushes my forward suddenly, and a pathway before me opens in the crowd. "Mommy..."

The peacekeeps grab my arms and pull me forward. I start screaming. "MOMMY! MITCHELL! DON'T LET THEM TAKE ME! PLEASE NO! TAKE ME BACK! STOP! MOMMY!"

Weary eyes gaze at my in pity. I have no voulenteers.

I gulp, about to vomit, and shake Ms. Humpkin's hand. I'm shaking so hard and I'm so dizzy I don't even notice the boy tribute. I have to screw up my ears to listen.

But I see the tribute in the crowd. "Mitchell Liam!"


End file.
